1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically the software that runs on computers. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to the managing databases.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the information management space of the database management systems usage, tables/views (objects) often are given alias names, which are used to identify particular objects. Performing the process of pointing the alias to a new table/view in the prior art, and particularly when using Structured Query Language (SQL) commands, requires iterations of multiple commands to drop and create an alias for each alias that is being swapped to a new underlying table/view. In addition, when using SQL, a user cannot guarantee that the multiple aliases will all be changed as a single unit of work.